forbidden_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Artifacts
Amulet of Maddox Wondrous Items, artifact There are four individual amulets that make up the complete set of Amulets of the Elements. This yellow amulet in a beautiful gold setting controls the power of air. The newest of all of the amulets, this amulet was forged when Maddox came into contact with the other three amulets and ascended beyond the planes becoming the goddess of Air. This amulet can summon the power of the wind and air. Once per long rest a person may speak the command word to call forth the power. The player may select an effect from below, or propose a special effect at the DM's discretion. * Gain the ability to cast the Lightning Lure cantrip until the next dawn as if you knew it normally * Cast the spell Gust of Wind * Cast levitate on up to 8 creatures but with a 1 minute duration * Cast Conjure Elemental at 6th level but may only select an air-based elemental Amulet of Aqua Wondrous Items, artifact There are four individual amulets that make up the complete set of Amulets of the Elements. This blue amulet set in gold comes from the goddess of water Aqua. Though this amulet is very very ancient, it is always in very good repair. This amulet can summon the power of the water and cold. Once per long rest a person may speak the command word to call forth the power. The player may select an effect from below, or propose a special effect at the DM's discretion. * Gain the ability to cast the Ray of Frost cantrip until the next dawn as if you knew it normally * Cast Fog Cloud at 3rd level * Cast Wall of Water * Cast Conjure Elemental at 6th level but may only select a water-based elemental Amulet of Gravel Wondrous Items, artifact There are four individual amulets that make up the complete set of Amulets of the Elements. This green amulet set in gold comes from the god of earth Gravel. Though this amulet is very very ancient, it is always in very good repair. This amulet can summon the power of the earth. Once per long rest a person may speak the command word to call forth the power. The player may select an effect from below, or propose a special effect at the DM's discretion. * Gain the ability to cast the Acid Splash cantrip until the next dawn as if you knew it normally * Cast Stone Shape * Cast Stoneskin * Cast Flesh to Stone * Cast Move Earth * Cast Conjure Elemental at 6th level but may only select a water-based elemental Amulet of Inferno Wondrous Items, artifact There are four individual amulets that make up the complete set of Amulets of the Elements. This red amulet set in gold comes from the god of fire Inferno. Though this amulet is very very ancient, it is always in very good repair. This amulet can summon the power of fire. Once per long rest a person may speak the command word to call forth the power. The player may select an effect from below, or propose a special effect at the DM's discretion. * Gain the ability to cast the Fire Bolt cantrip until the next dawn as if you knew it normally * Cast Burning Hands * Cast Fireball at 4th level * Cast Fire Shield * Cast Conjure Elemental at 6th level but may only select a fire-based elemental Cape of Fabulous Sparkles Wondrous Item, uncommon (requires attunement) Available on D&D Beyond This multi-colored cape is the epitome of fabulous style. While wearing it you may use an action to flourish the cape, speak the command word, and release a shower of sparkly foil confetti in a 10' cone directly in front of you. Targets in the area must succeed on a Dex saving throw (DC 15) or take 2d6 piercing damage. Alternatively, the wearer may use a secondary command word to release a shower of non-harmful confetti instead. If the wearer makes a killing blow on an enemy or lands a critical hit, the cape's non-harmful confetti will automatically activate. Cursed! (optional) If the cape is cursed, there is no apparent effect while wearing the cape. Once the cape is removed, fine glitter dust slowly rains over the creature continually until dispelled or the creature puts the cape back on. Creatures covered by the dust have disadvantage on stealth checks. The cape is vibrant red in color, with a more muted red for the liner. The shape features a tall collar the bends slightly under its own weight. The edges are hemmed with a silver stitch, and a silver clasp. Halberd of the Guiding Light Artifact Weapon(dormant)(requires attunement), Heavy, Reach, Two-Handed Acts as +2 Halberd, add 2 to your attack rolls with this weapon. On a successful hit, does 1d10+2 slashing damage. In place of one attack, or as an action, you may speak command word to cause the blade to glow, offering bright light for 15' and dim light for 15' more. While the blade is glowing, it trades slashing damage for radiant. Medical Monk's HappyJuice Adventuring Gear, common, duration: 8 hours When consumed, heals a creature for 1d4. The creature must then make a DC 10 Constitution Save. On a success, the creature receives +15 temporary hit points for the 8-hour duration. These temporary hit points may stack with multiple doses from this potion. Save DC increases by 10 for each additional vial consumed before the previous has worn off. When the painkiller wears off, the creature loses HP equal to the number of temporary hit points gained as psychic damage. This damage may be reduced by temporary hit points remaining, but ignores all other resistance and immunity from armor. Typically sold as a clear liquid in a small 1oz glass vial. Tastes very bitter, but with a sweet aftertaste. Made from distilled plants and roots, non-magical. Nevermiss Bow Artifact Longbow (dormant)(requires attunement) +2 Long bow. Once per day when you miss with a ranged attack, you may choose to hit instead. This effect resets at dawn Rapier of the Diplomat Artifact Weapon(dormant)(requires attunement), Finesse Acts as a +1 Rapier, add 1 to your attack rolls with this weapon. On a successful hit, does 1d8+1 piercing damage. When the bearer makes an ability check to use their words to persuade, deceive, encourage, or similar activity based on the skill of their speech, the bearer may consider themselves proficient, even if they normally are not. If the bearer is proficient, they may add double their proficiency as if they had expertise. If casting a spell that involves being well spoken (such as Vicious Mockery) add your proficiency to your normal spell save DC. Rod of Lesser Rulership Rod, rare (requires attunement) You can use an action to present the rod and command obedience from each creature of your choice that you can see within 120 feet of you. Each target must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you for 8 hours. While charmed in this way, the creature regards you as its trusted leader. If harmed by you or your companions, or commanded to do something contrary to its nature, a target ceases to be charmed in this way. The rod can't be used again until the next dawn. Demonhide Leather Armor Light Armor, rare (requires attunement)(requires alignment: evil or neutral) While equipped, the wearer's AC increases to 14 + Dexterity modifier and the wearer gains resistance to Necrotic damage. Scythe of the Reaper Dormant Artifact (Requires attunement, requires alignment: evil) +1 Scythe. Can be used as a spell focus. When used as a spell focus, adds +4 to all necrotic damage. When casting Warlock spells that require a spell attack roll or cause a saving throw to cause damage, add your proficiency on top of your normal spell casting modifier or spell save DC. Staff of the Golden Dawn Dormant Artifact (Requires attunement, requires alignment: good) +1 quarterstaff. All magical and non-magical healing performed heals an additional +4 hit points. Medicine checks by the attuned creature are +2. As an action, the bearer may speak a command word to cause the tip of the staff to shine with bright sunlight. This bright light extends for 30' in all directions, dim light extends 30' beyond that. This effect lasts until the bearer uses a bonus action to speak the command word again or until the attuned creature leaves the area illuminated by dim light. This effect may be used once per short or long rest. Sword of the Bastard (Level 1) Greats''word, Legendary (requires attunement)'' Stats * 1d10 slashing damage * 1d6 elemental damage * To determine element roll a d6 ** 1 - fire ** 2 - cold ** 3 - thunder ** 4 - poison ** 5 - necrotic ** 6 - radiant * Requires a strength score of 13 to wield or attacks are at disadvantage. Cursed! When the attuned creature no longer possesses the sword, they must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw (DC 15) or become trapped inside the sword. It is not currently known how to release a creature from the sword or what happens to creatures inside the sword when a new creature enters.